Derdre's Magic
by drawella2.0
Summary: When Voldemort wins the war and her two best friends die, Hermione searches for the best way to change things. She finds the way in an old magic, created by no other than the druidess who taught and helped the Hogwarts' Founders. As she goes back in time, Hermione tries to prevent the war and Voldemort's arrival, but she ends up with another problem: she had fallen in love.


**Hi guys, I wanted to say something just before we begin: english is not my native language, so I might (will) make some mistakes. Please correct me when it happens. I'm almost bilingual and working hard to be, so any correction is gladly taken! Now, thanks for reading my story. It's going to be a Hermione and Sirius fanfiction -I've become oddly obsessed with this lately, don't know why. Anyway, let's begin now!**

* * *

Hermione hexed a Death Eater whilst running. She had just let Ron out of her sight and was trying to find him in the crowd. Harry had disappeared about an hour ago, with Voldemort after him. Even though Hermione was worried sick, she knew better than to follow them -that would just result in her death.

Hermione caught a glimpse of red hairs and stupefied a wizard who was just about to kill Ginny. They locked eyes for a second, acknowledging the other -thank Merlin, her only female friend was alive. Yet, she couldn't see who had been her best friend for the past seven years, and for whom she developed romantic feelings during those years. She could not find the man she loved, and it was getting to her nerves. What if something had happened to him? What if he was... dead?

Suddenly, all of the Death Eaters stopped fighting, looking at each other and grinning. Silence fell on the battlefield.

Hermione could only hear her heartbeat. It was so loud she began to wonder if anyone else could hear it. Then, Voldemort appeared, as if he had planned a dramatic entrance. He was walking slowly, a grin on his face, a body levitating in the air behind him. Hermione didn't see the body, but she already knew who it was. She fell on her knees, realizing the horror of what just happened.

The war was over. Voldemort had won. _And Harry Potter was dead._

She looked at Ginny a second time, but the girl was crying and yelling on the ground. She had just lost the love of her life, just as Hermione had lost her best friend -no, more than that, she had just lost her brother. And she would never see him again.

Again, the truth hit her. With Harry dead, and Voldemort winning, it could only mean one thing...

The world was about to change, a lot. Darkness, sadness, fear... That would be the world she was going to live in.

 _Oh no, not in a million years_ , she thought to herself.

She still didn't know where Ron was, nor if he was alive but she had a feeling in her guts; something that told her that he was gone. She turned her face, not looking up for someone standing and breathing anymore, but more for a corpse that she would know so well. And here he was, far from her, but she recognized his red striped shirt and red hairs, laying beside ruins of the castle, and most definitely not alive nor breathing.

Another tear rolled down her face, and her heart broke just a little more. The Golden Trio was no longer, she had nothing left to lose... A quick glance at Luna's dead body and Neville crying next to her helped her set her mind.

She was not going to let it happen.

She didn't know how just yet, but she knew that there was no way she was going to let all of her life crumble because of some arrogant and ego-centred monster. And she was fully aware that she wouldn't be alone on her quest; she just had to find a way to tell them all.

* * *

 **And, here it is: it's rather short, but it is kind of an introduction, or a prologue or something like that so that you can fully understand what is going on. I am obviously changing some stuff about the end of the war and what happens next, but as you can guess, it is necessary for the story. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Lily (no, I do not sign like that because of Lily Evan, and yes, it is my real name)**


End file.
